When God Falls
by Punishers Apprentice
Summary: 10 views on Weather Wizard's death by citizens of Central City. Compilation by Iris West-Allen.


Central City Citizen  
When God Falls  
10 Views On Weather Wizard's death

* * *

We saw history in the making, those of us who saw Weather Wizard fall. We saw villains fight their former allies and become heroes. We saw one who was possibly the most powerful metahuman ever to live die. Weather Wizard, Wes Mardon, Raul Mardon, the Storm Soldier. That is who died and with his death comes another tragedy, as the Flash's grief drove him mad. Wes leaves behind a cousin and an uncle, along with an inspiring tale. He was a true underdog. From orphaned metahuman to Rogue god to fallen hero. That was the life of the one we have come to fear and may yet come to love known as Weather Wizard.

-essay excerpt by Linda Parks

* * *

It is a tragedy what has happened recently in our fair city, a true tragedy. A boy gave his life for the very same people he spent years running and stealing from. That's why, ladies and gentlemen, I am here to declare that all Rogues who fought alongside Weather Wizard against their compatriots are to be hereby pardoned, treated as witnesses not as perpetrators of the atrocious acts committed by the gang of metahumans known as the Rogues. The anniversary of Wes Mardon's death will thus forth be a city wide holiday. I'd like to ask the Flash Museum to give this second generation of Rogues a place in their halls as a means to honor the brave young heroes that stood up to the tyranny of Multiplex and proved themselves heroes. Weather Wizard will never be forgotten, nor will his sacrifice.

-Mayor Bellows  
Central City Mayor's Office

* * *

What happened to Wes Mardon, is something we never even considered with metahumans. Metahumans get their powers from their metagene but they're not born in control of their powers. The fact is many metahumans don't develop their powers until adolescence. We've all heard Weather Wizard's origin story now that he's gone but what we don't hear about is the scientific implications. Raul fell into none of the normal categories for metahuman origins. He was a paradox from the moment his powers manifested. Here's the scientific implications of his death and something we never considered with metahumans. Wes Mardon did not die a hero. Quite frankly, he died under the same circumstances he became a metahuman under, as a paradox. The science of it is quite amazing. Wes Mardon fell into his powers, I know I buried the lead but that is what happened. We never thought it was possible because metahuman powers come from the metagene and you can't fall into one part of your DNA but that's what happened. Wes proved us wrong, he overtaxed himself and his control especially. Then he fell into his powers and that's what the storm is. That's Wes Mardon's control gone. Everyone likes to point out that Wes had godlike powers but what they don't like to point out is godlike powers require godlike control. Wes exhausted his control and created the storm that surrounded him in his final moments. It's staggering how much his death mirrored his metahuman origins. The storm, the lightning, the very implications of this. Wes Mardon was a hero in his final hour on Earth but his death was not this heroic sacrifice it's being made out to be.

-Dr. Harrison Wells  
STAR Labs founder

* * *

I'm not saying what happened could've been avoided but children should stay out of the superhero/ supervillain lifestyle. Trickster and Kid Flash started the trend in this city. Now they're both adults and here come their replacements.

-Leonard Snart  
Ex-Rogue Captain Cold

* * *

I was there when Wes Mardon took his last breath. I was one of the arresting officers, I nearly collared a hero. I shot at him after he saved us. I saw a Storm Soldier stand up and fight for justice. I was there, I felt it when the world stood still.

-Officer Davids  
CCPD

* * *

I was the senior arresting officer on the Rogues case. The fact is Weather Wizard died a hero. He lived as a criminal and a villain but he died a hero. That's the simple truth. It's a tragedy he had to die for people to see him as a hero.

-Detective Worth  
CCPD

* * *

I saw police shoot Weather Wizard when he rose to protect us and I saw Flash fall to his knees when the Wizard fell to his death. I was there when a villain became a hero. I was there when Mercury and Blue Mercury caught lightning. I saw it all. I saw a god fall.

-Marge Alexander  
Citizen witness

* * *

Wes Mardon is a hero who should be honored. He fought when Flash just stood there and did nothing. He didn't let his past define him. Weather Wizard proved God's love.

-Mason Trent  
Local student

* * *

What happened was bound to happen. A villain died in battle. Big whoop.

-Warden Wolfe  
Iron Heights Penitentiary

* * *

It is this reporter's opinion that Weather Wizard deserves the honor Mayor Bellows has promised him. As Dr. Wells stated, Weather Wizard died the way he joined the world of metahumans as a paradox. I also must agree with Linda Parks, Weather Wizard is an inspiring underdog tale. I believe that Wes Mardon should be honored and that his life story should provide inspiration for future generations. Wes Mardon lived as a villain, fought as a hero alongside the World's Greatest Heroes and died as a paradox.

-Iris West-Allen  
Central City Citizen  
Article Author


End file.
